puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Death (crew)
, Fomo, Funkybeard, Fwap, Hakim, Hatcher, Japanda, Julianne, Kajimoto, Kristen, Lolipope, Lovelytini, Mars, Qwail, Salenia, Skipyjoe, Sprog, Sunnibeaches, Taelia, Time, Yomotsukami |oceanname=Cerulean |politics=Autocratic |shares=Even |flag=Bathrobe Army |founded= yes |foundedday= 27 |foundedmonth= 10 |foundedyear=2003 |updateday= 1 |updatemonth= 2 |updateyear= 2012 |portrait=yes }} Black Death is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. It previously sailed the Midnight and Azure oceans. The crew currently flies the flag of Bathrobe Army on the Cerulean Ocean. History of Black Death Black Death is one of the older crews in Puzzle Pirates, dating back to early Azure. It was founded by Righty, Silentbee, Chochit and Complicated on 27 October, 2003. The founding captain, Righty, soon passed leadership onto Complicated, who oversaw the crew for the next two years. Complicated recruited Petruski and gathered up a number of his old friends from the Yahoo! puzzle game Toki Toki Boom. The group of Toki Toki Players included Woshi, Silverdawg, Tuntun, Chickenpoptarts, Bootystealer, Shootingstar, Dragon, Keneth and Neomic. This core nucleus provided the seed from which the crew grew. BD pursued an aggressive recruiting policy, often enlisting mates from other established crews. During Complicated's captainship Chegg, Purple, Righty, Kuibbles and Eyes were chosen to take on leadership responsibilities. Black Death's greatest strength was its abundance of leadership and the willingness of members to take on responsibilities for the group. Following a promise made to Ursela, Black Death chose to join the flag The Libertarians. However, this flag was mostly inactive, and served as little more then a place holder. As Azure grew Black Death became very close to the crew ARR, captained by Rifkind. The relationship with ARR lead to Black Death joining the flag Old Spice. Some time later Rifkind and Complicated formed the flag Nyx's Scions on an agreement of respect and understanding. Nyx's Scions was a flag that valued individual talent and ability above numbers. It achieved great success until an ill-fated blockade for Turtle island destroyed the inner chemistry of the flag. After Nyx's Scions disbanded, Black Death's members decided to avoid the pressures of ocean politics and to attempt to create a new flag, focused on enjoyment. Complicated joined with Potato, Russel and Scarab, and the group created The Union. The Union was a radical and ambitious project, but in the end was fatally flawed. Rather then coming together as a flag, it remained a disjointed set of crews each with differing loyalties and ambitions. Learning from their mistakes, Black Death made one last attempt at being part of a successful and enjoyable flag. Carpe Noctem was founded on the concept of crews with similar goals and beliefs flagging together, and included many of the great PvP crews of the time. Kuibbles of Black Death headed up the project, and was able to make Carpe Noctem an extremely potent flag. However, another schism formed between Black Death and the flag around it, and Kuibbles left to found a splinter crew, Llyr's Pact. A period of turbulance followed for Black Death, as a good number of old crew members left for a variety of reasons. In the aftermath of these events Complicated chose to take a leave of absence and transferred leadership of the crew to Eyes. During the time to follow Black Death continued to grow. For the next two years Eyes lead the crew from strength to strength and together with the help of numerous crewmates proved himself to be every bit as successful as his predecessor as a captain. By spring of 2007 the captaincy had passed from Eyes to Bieyen. Renown Black Death is known primarily for having crewed many top swordfighters and puzzlers, including Complicated, Silverdawg, Kurosh, Eyes, Woshi, Trickykid, Scott, Dunny and many others. They are also known for holding the largest sword tourneys, which in recent times have been in excess of 5 million PoE in the prize pool, from the meager beginnings of 3600 PoE. Black Death has historically shown a strong presence in Top 10 lists. *The 9th tournament has gone and passed, and was the last tournament to be organised by Silverdawg and co-hosted by Complicated. More information on the results can be found at PP Event Forum - 9th BD Swordfighting Tournament *The 10th tournament was held on September 30, 2006, at 1pm PST. It was organised by Ravine and Zife. More information on the results can be found at PP Event Forum - 10th BD Swordfighting Tournament Check out the crew's pimpin' sf guide here Public Statement We pvp "hugglers". External Links *Crew photo at the end of Azure *Crew photo in spring 2004 *Crew photo in fall of 2004 Category:Azure Ocean crews